Under stephan's nose
by thevampirediarieslova
Summary: stephan's on the human blood and his attitude's took a turn for the worst, he's blackmailing elena behind damon's back with the promise of death.. and he's demanding allot from her..leave a comment!
1. Chapter 1

Elena gazed into space, running over the events of the past weekend. A salty tear slid down her had she done? She heard foot steps behind her, it was stephan, she sighed and tried to pull a happy face then turned to face him, " Hello elena. " His voice starled her, even though she was facing him, she gulped; trying to sound normal, " Hello. " Stephan pulled a dark smile and began to step in a circle around elena; intimidating her, as if she wasn't intimidated enough already, " Quite a weekend we've had..sure it took a little convincing for you to follow through, what with drinking my blood.."Stephan's ripper voice grew deeper, elena's heart skipped a beat, "I didn't agree to anything stephan, and you know that." Elena tried to be brave; to not show any fear.

Stephan chuckled darkly, " this is how long it would take.." He snapped his finger in elena's face, making her jump backwards," to snap your neck, then you would become a vampire." Elena tried to hold the tears in; she tried to swallow down the big lump in her neck.. all to no avail. Elena knew that stephan wanted a reaction from her, she kept quiet, Stephan humphed, " Your silence is deffening elena. " He played with her hair; elena's breathing became quicker.  
" Whell, i'm off, oh and if my brother shows up, tell him that i'd like to have a word with him.. i know how close you two are.."Stephan's voice was cocky yet terrifying. Elena tried to play dumb, " i don't know what your talking about."

Stephan moved his head close to her ear, "oh come on elena don't play dumb, iv'e overheard you two talking, kissing.. and oh what were you two doing last night? Chess was it.?" Stephan smiled darkly, Elena kept quiet, even though she wanted to explode, but after all, how much damage could she do to a vampire?  
Stephan brushed his hand roughly across her back before leaving the house. Elena was frozen, she breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly damon came in, " hello princess." He warmed her with a hug, elena sank into his chest, breathing in his sweet scent, " i'm sorry i was gone so long, but there's no sign of klaus in mystic falls.. maybie he's finally left for good." He mused. Elena couldn't hold the tears anymore, she sobbed into his chest; holding him closley.

_**So this is kinda like an experiment chapter, if you guys like it, them comment in the comment section and i will make more chapters that link from this! thankyou for reading guys xlove you all**_


	2. The beauty of eternity

Damon was quick to respond, " Elena!" He gasped, " What's wrong sweetheart?" Elena, still sobbing into his chest could only respond with tearful murmurs, one of which damon understood, it was all he needed,Stephan. Damon pulled elena's face up to his and looked into her deep blue tear-filled eyes, " What the hell has he done to you?" There was a mixture of worry and outrage in his eyes. Elena looked back at him; trying to blink away the tears, but more followed,"H, he fed me his blood, w,while you were gone and thretened to turn me into a vampire is i dont do exactly as he says damon..."She began to sob again.

Damon held her closer, feeling her pain," I'm gonna rip his heart out.." He began to move but elena clung on tighter," Please Damon don't leave me again..i need you" Damon tried to fight his heart telling him to stay, but he couldn't, he loved elena too much, and if elena needed him, then the only place he would be was with her. He nodded and picked her up, bridal style and carried her upstairs into the bedroom whispering, " shh its okay im here" He gentlt placed her on his soft bed and lay next to her, she cuddled closer to him, nuzzling her head under his 's still heart began to feel like a swarm of butterflies trying to push out of his chest; a feeling he'd never felt before.

"Thank you Damon, for staying, i don't know what i'd do without you." Elena sniffed. Damon kissed her hair," anytime."  
Damon's voice calmed elena, the minuet he touched her, nothing eles mattered, they would be in their own little serene, peaceful world that nobody could disturb, elena yawned ," Would you like to sleep princess?" Damon pulled the covers over them both and resumed his position next to her,leaning his head on looked up to him," I am tired.. but i don't want to sleep.." Damon chuckled to himself," Why not sweetheart, im here with you." Elena smiled," that's he point damon, if i sleep, then i wont see you, and feel you.."

"Ah" Damon nodded and kissed her hair elena squeaked, damon laughed as he tickled her ribs with his hands,"hahaha dammonn, stop it!" Elena screamed in couldn't help but burst out laughing aswell," nope! not a chance!" He continued tickling her ribs, then the inside of her thighs, elena couldn't help but laugh even louder, she pushed her way out of damon's grip and playfully hit him with her pillow,"Take that!" She laughed. Damon pretended that the pillow even caused him to flinch and defetedly fell onto the bed," okay you win" He smiled.

Everything went quiet for a while, just the sound of Elena's heart beat slowing down to it's normal pace, Damon became sereious," I love you elena.." He started, looking into elena's eyes, elena smiled at him," i love you t.."  
Damon interupted her," wait..i need to do something..he climbed off the bed and faced elena, while on one knee, elena gasped and put her hand over her trembling mouth damon looked at her, is eyes wide, his smile bright,"I love you, elena, i could offer so much to you, riches, gold..but nothing compared to the beauty of eternity..so i ask, will you, elena gilbert do me the extrordinary honor of spending eternity with me? because i honestly don't know how my eternity would be worth anything with out you in it." He took a breath and awaited elena's answear...

_**Okay! so this one kinda takes a twist, but i hope you all like it! i want to give a special thanks to fan-delena, who gave me some insparation for this one.. comment in the comment section what you all want to happen next an i will take all of your ideas into consideration! thanks for reading love you all xx lucy  
**_


	3. damon salvatorei will

Elena gasped, her hand still firmly on her mouth as she slowly stood up, she made her way to damon, who was still on one knee gazing at her with wide eyes. Elena took damon's hands and stood him up, she looked into his deep serene blue eyes and said something that she could never regret," Damon salvatore... " Elena was about to finish her sentence when she heard a low voice come from the other side of the room," Whell, isn't this nice?..oh don't mind me carry on by all damon, iv'e been looking for you" Stephan smiled a dark smile and leaned against the wall gingerly.

Elena felt damon's hand tense," Damon.." She started. Damon looked down at her with a half hearted smile," i know elena, don't worry i won't kill him" He put him head down,elena lifted it up," no, damon..kill him" Elena noded as if to say 'i'm sure.' It took damon a moment to process elena's words, he kissed her on the cheek and faced stephan.  
Damon's face was calm as he looked at the deamon who tortured his love and only said but two words..," your dead"  
Stephan jumped out of the way as damon headed for him, they darted around the room throwing occasional punches.

All elena could do was watch in fear for her love as he was being bruitally attaked by the ripper. Suddenly all went quiet and elena stopped breathing, stephan had damon on the floor with a stake just above his chest, damon was weak and could not move, stephan laughed a visious laugh," any last words brother?" Damon looked at elena and smiled ' its okay ' he mimed. Elena looked him in the eye, " damon salvatore..i will" She nodded. A small tear slid down damon's face, then stephan plunged the stake into his chest.

"NO!" Elena cried. Stephan laughed before leaving the room, in an instant, the ripper was gone. Elena rushed to damon and shook him vicariously," damon!wake up please!" She sat with him, her head in her hands;tears rolling down her face, there was no point in living now. Suddenly, she felt a pair of cool hands wrap around her waist,"So..when shall we name the wedding date?" It was damon's voice. Elena smiled, her eyes still closed, she took a breath of his sweet smell," im in heavan" She whispered. And if she was, she didn't care, she was with damon, she'd take that, aslong as she was with her soul mate.

Damon chuckled," your not in heaven my princess, stephan missed, turns out that your aim isnt as accurate when your drunk.." Elena slowly opened her eyes and turned, and sure enough, there he was, "damon!" she cried, hugging tighlt around his neck," i though i'd lost you forever..i,i"  
Damon held her back," you could never loose me, even if i was dead i'd never leave your side.."

_**Personally, this is probably my best work on here, so i hope you all enjoy and comment on how you think the story should progress..love you all as always ;) lucy xx**_


	4. i love you, no matter if we live or die

Elena wiped a tear from her eye," damon, that was beautiful" He looked into her eyes and brushed a strand of hair from her face," No beauty could compare to you elena" They both smiled at each other for a moment until they moved closer and their lips met, they moved in perfect synchronisation, slowly, enjoying the warmth, the taste, the smell of each other's company. Damon carefully lifted elena onto his bed, his lips returned to hers. Elena slid her hands through damon's ruffled black hair, damon's lips moved down from elena's lips to her neck, to her stomach and onwards, elena shook with pleasure.

"Elena" Damon mumbled in-between the kisses, Elena ran her hand across his back, removing his top,"i'm here"  
Damon moved back up to elena's lips, unbuttoning her top he moved back so he was facing her," are you ready?" His face was like it was caved with angels, elena sank into his blue eyes, memorised,"yes" Damon smiled and rolled over, covering them with the silk bedsheets.

Elena awoke the next morning, lying across damon's smooth chest; his arms wrapped around her, she didn't want to move from his hold, his arms were so carefully lifted herself up so she could see damon's face, there he was, fast asleep, peaceful, like an angel, if only they could stay like this forever... Damon's eyes fluttered open, he looked down to elena who was gazing at him," good morning sweetheart" He smiled and ran his hand down her bare smiled a wide smile,"hey" Damon rested his head against the pillow and pulled elena closer, i could stay like this forever"Elena smiled, it was as if they shared thoughts, she snuggled up closer to him, kissing his chest.

Damon kissed elena's hair," i need to head out early, just to check that klaus hasn't come back" Elena sat up," you can't leave me here, what it stephan comes back for me?"elena's voice trembled at the name held her tighter,reassuring her," then i'll be back faster than he could touch you elena i promise, then i really will kill him.." Damon shook his head, obviously trying to wipe out a bad thought. Elena, still worried, continued on,"but damon you tried to kill him last night, you only survived because he was drunk and missed, i'm pretty sure he won't wake that decision again.."Damon though, elena_ did_ have a point, oh well, one day without searching for klaus wouldn't hurt would it? damon thought.

Damon smiled,"lets get out of here..this town, just for a while, we need a break" Elena's face blossomed at the idea, her eyes lit up in excitement," yes, that's a great idea, but, where could we go?" Damon lay back,"anywhere you like, the world is at your feet elena" Elena smiled at the thought," we could go to my parent's old lakehouse?" Damon nodded,"good idea,lets go" Elena giggled and got dressed with damon as fast as they could.

Elena headed to damon's garage to get into his car, damon held the car door open for elena,"after you my lady" he winked at her," why thankyou kind sir" elena giggled. Damon put the key in the ignition, but the car didn't start,black smoke appeared from the bonnet," oh my" exclaimed laughed,"i guess we're going to have to call a taxi then" Elena nodded and wrapped her arms round his waist as he dialed the number. After what seemed ages to elena, the taxi finally drove up to the house and elena and damon climbed in," to lake rivers" The taxi driver nodded once, though we didn't see his face, most of it was coverd by his face and his sunglasses.

The car drove on through forests, elena began to get anxious," damon, i think we've passed the lakehouse.." Damon looked out the window, "we have.." He turned to face the taxi driver," um, we've passed lake rivers, could you pull over?" The driver said nothing. Damon became worried," stop now!" The driver sped up, so fast that elena was pushed back into her seat."who the hell are you?" Damon shouted angrily. The taxi driver turned and smiled darkly, damon dind't recognise the man,"i said who the hell are you?!" Damon shouted car sped up even faster," Damon!" Elena screamed. The taxi driver finally spoke, "stephan told me that elena must die.. and thats exactly what i'm going to do" The car went even faster.

Stephan.. damon thought, he turned to face elena," are you okay?" Elena shook her head," i can't breathe" she whimperd. Damon took hold of her," i'm gonna get you out of here, okay let me just..." Elena interupted" Damon" she said weakley" look.." Damon looked ahead to see that the car was just about to swirve off wikery bridge, the taxi driver jolted his arms to the right, and the car swirved off, Elena screamed. For the breif moment while they were falling, damon held elena close, " elena, shh don't worry, im here, i'm here i wont let you go i promise" The car hit the water and damon kept his promise, ekena held on" i love you, no matter what happens"

_**OOO a cliff hanger ;) haha i hope you all enjoyed this! chapter 5 will be on its way tomorrow, just a spoiler, expect the unexpected for the next chapter! Leave comment and tell me what you all liked and mabie some new ideas for chapter 5, i love reading all your comments so thank you! love you all lucy xx**_


	5. kiss the chef'

Elena gazed up at damon with tear fillled eyes, this is the end she thought.. or was it? They were underwater now, the taxi driver had been killed from the force of the 's number 1 priority was to keep elena safe, He kicked open the car door and swam with vampire speed up to the took a huge breath as they reached the top and held onto damon tightly," I love you damon, thankyou for saving me" Damon rested his head against hers," i woundn't of had it any other way elena."Elena gazed up into his bright blue eyes and kissed him, with what energy she had left, damon responded to the kiss, he was gentle."Lets get you home"He whispered into her ear after they'd finished and kissed her 's eyes fluttered shut as he carried her out of the water.

Elena awoke later on in the evening, something smelled good, it's scent drifted through the climbed out of bed in curiosity and headed for the kitchen down stairs, in nothing but her see through night made her way to the kitchen and walked in, there he was, damon by the cooker making bacon and smiled, confused," Damon, what's all this?" She walked up to him. He looked at her with a big smile on her face," i'm making you some breakfast sweetheart" His voice was soft, looked at his aprin ' kiss the chef' it read. Elena rolled her eyes and smiled, then leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her up onto the counter.

" Wait, damon" Elena pulled back and smied," if i don't eat something in a minuet i think i'm going to pass out, we can do this after, okay?" She caught her breath. Damon pulled the most impatient look he could which made elena sat down onto the table and ate, it was so good, she didn't know damon was such a good cook..  
Damon laughed at how quickly elena had eaten her meal," you _were _hungry weren't you?" Elena looked up at him, her eyes wide"mmhmm" she said and looked at her with a grin on his face," So.. about what you said we could do later.." Damon winked and elena smiled, she kissed him passionately, as he picked her up and carried her to his room.

It was a while after, and elena was spread out over damon's chest, asleep. damon was awake, playing with her hair when stephan came in," i'm here to finish you off brother, and i'm not drunk this time, so you can sure as hell bet that i won't miss" He snarled, his voice headed to wards damon who was still in the bed when stephan stopped and fell to the ground, there was a stake plunged into his stood behind him,"sorry mate" He looked at stephan's dead body," but when you begin to kill off my hybrids, it becomes personal" Klaus looked at damon and elena, still in the bed, damon sat up and nodded at klaus, klaus nodded back, and as quick as that, he was gone.

"psst, damon" elena whispered." stephan's dead isn't he" Damon looked at the body on the floor," yes he is" Elena smiled and nodded, snuggling into damon's chest," so, when shall we name the wedding date?" She smiled.  
Damon sat up with her, the blankets sliding off of them both," whell i did have an idea.." Damon began." let's hear it" Elena smiled. Damon looked at her smiling," whel its just coming to the end of november now, so why don't we have our wedding on new years eve?"He said excitedly. Elena's eyes were bright," damon that's wonderfull idea!" She sounded very enthusiastic. " We could have our wedding at the lockwood house" Elena sighed" they probably wouldn't let us damon.." she sounded dissapointed. Damon chuckled," i already asked the lockwoods, before i proposed, and they would be more than happy" His voice was full of light, leaned into his chest,closing her eyes," so, we're all set then?"

Damon looked down at his beautiful fiancé and smiled," yes, we are " Then damon closed his eyes and joined elena, they had no worried, no fears, just a huge wedding to plan now...

_**Hehe, so i hope that you all enjoyed this one, it kinda takes a few turns, jut to let you all know, i will be doing a chapter 6, but i'm not sure about a chapter 7 yet.. Just want to say another big thankyou to all of my followers on here and thankyou to all the comments, it's lovely to see that my hard work has paid off :-D **_

_**As always comment in the comment section what you liked about this chapter and maybe some ideas for chapter 5, i will be starting chapter 5 today :-) love you all! :-* mwaah Lucy xx **_


	6. authors notechapter 6 is on way, but

_**Hiya guys! i just want to say that the next chapter will unfortunatly be the last one for this story but, i'm going to write loads more, so just keep an eye out, i've just posted a new delena story called ' princess of darkness,' so check that out and let me know what you think.**_

_**i'm going to be starting a new story tomorrow aswell , and the only information i can give you is that klaus orders bonnie to put a spell on elena so the first person she see's she has to killl.. and guess who she see's first? all will be revealed tomorrow. So yeah thats all from me for a while untill i post chapter 6, love you guys! lucy xx**_


	7. as we danced

The wedding to a long while to plan, but thanks to caroline's..erm, artistic view, the wedding was all set, with just 2 days to spare, she had even picked out elena's dress for her.. Damon and elena climbed into the car, they were on their way to madame cartwright's bridal store to pick up the dress. Elena looked at damon nervously," what if the dress isn't right?" Damon started the car and headed off," Caroline knows you inside and out, i'm sure the dress will be beautiful elena, just like you" Elena smiled, reassured by damon's words, they drove down the road 'im going to be married in two days.. elena thought.

They arrived at the bridal store and walked in, they were immediatly greeted by a perky small woman with black hair in a bob," Oh hello! you must be elena and damon..so nice to meet you i'm flora cartwright, or just flo for short, whatever you prefer." She spoke so fast elena had to conserntrait hard on what she was was the first to speak,"Thankyou flora, were here to collect the dress.." Flora nodded,"Oh yes ofcourse follow me."She scurried off into a closet and told damon to cover elena's eyes, flora came back out with a long, white, silk, corset dress with beautifull embroydery across the sleeves, tiny white flowers draed down the sides, Damon gasped and removed his hands from elena's eyes, she stood up and ran her hand down the silk material, " this is beautifull" Flora smiled," do you want to try it on dear?" Elena shook her head," no thankyou, i'd rather wait untill the big day.." Flora nodded and said her goodbyes to damon and elena as they drove off in the car.

Soon enough, the day of the wedding came it was late at night, 11:50pm to be exact,caroline helped elena get ready and into her dress," thankyou caroline i'm so nervous, i don't think i can..." Caroline turned to elena," yes, elena you can, now, damon's out there now, and you have to be out there in about 10 seconds, you can do this, i know you can" Caroline hugged elena and made her way to her heard the music, 'one step at a time' she told herself, she took a deep breath and walked out into the floral, bright room where all the guests were standing, they all smiled as she walked past, elena gripped onto her bouquet.

Finally she looked up to see damon, stood underneath a canopy of for get me nots, with a big open window behind him, the start twinkled and the cresent moon watched over them as she took his hand' i love you' damon whispered elena smiled a bright smile. They said their vows and the time came for the kiss, damon carefully lifted elena's veil up over her head " i'm yours, forever and ever elena" A small tear slid down elena's cheek" always" she whisspered. Their lips met just as the clock struck 12 and the guests stood up in a roar of celebration. Damon looked into elena's eyes, gazed into his, damon moved a strand of hair from her turned to face the guests and walked down the flowery isle, on their way to the reception.

In the reception room, fairy lights hung from the ceiling, flowers were scattered everywhere and music played away, the guests took the dance floor, damon and elena slow danced, in each others arms to the songs. They danced for what seemed forever untill the guests finally one by one said their goodbyes, now it was just damona and elena, they strolled hand in hand around the empty room.A song came onto the spreakers, damon smiled, " remember this song?" Elena smiled,she did, it was the song her and damon danced to when caroline won miss mystic falls some time took her hands," care for a dace mrs. salvatore?" Elena took damons hand and leaned onto his chest as the song played, she kissed him," i love you damon" Damon cupped her face in his hands," i love you too, always have, always will."

_**AWW! i know! the ending is really cute haha, so thanks to everyone who's followed this story and left comments, they all mean allot to me, and i know in the last chapter i said that i wouldnt, be doing another chapter, but do you guys want to read about the honeymoon? do you want the story to carry on? or do you think i should leave ths as the end?**_

_**Comment in the comment section and tell me what you think! love all of you guys! mwahh :-* lucy xx**_


	8. only a dream

Elena and damon boarded the plane, they were both still giddy from the wedding," when we get to rio, where are we going to stay?" elena curiosly asked. Damon smiled and interwined their fingers." we're staying in a private hut on a deserted beach, its really nice, i'm sure you'll like it." Elena smiled and leaned against his chest, sinking depper and deeper into sleep.

She awoke, thinking only a couple of hours had gone by to find she was in a bed, she could hear calm waves, tropical birds singing their songs and the palm trees gently swaying in the warm tropical breeze. She sat up and looked around, damon was lying next to her," hello elena, how did you sleep sweetheart?" Damon's voice was calm and soothing, bliss.  
Elena smiled but was still confused," um, fine, but how did i get here?" she questioned, looking around. Damon chuckled and cuddled up to her," i couldn't bear to wake you when you looked so beautiful in your sleep, so i carried you, i must say i did get some strange looks off some people" He chuckled. Elena smiled," this is bliss" She closed her eyes, breathing in the tropical air.

Damon gently pulled her up," shall we go for a swim?" His voice enthusiastic. Elena smiled," that sounds like a great idea,let me get my swimming costume on.." Elena looked around for her chuckled," elena were on our own deserted beach, why wear swimming costumes?" He winked, thinking elena wouldn't follow through with his idea. Elena shrugged her shoulders, "wait outside damon, i'll be with you in a sec." He nodded ans smiled. Elena jumped out of bed and stripped off comppletley ' he'll love this' she thought and giggled. She headed outside," Damon?" she giggled. Damon stood up and turned around, his eyes looked as if they were about to pop out," i knew you couldn't take down my offer" He winked," whell if your going skinny dipping, then i might aswell" And with that, his clothes were gone Elena thought her mouth would fall to the ground, even though she'd seen his body before, it still took her breath away.

They both leaped into the water, elena splashed damon, he splashed her back with all his might, causing a huge wave to topple over elena, when she returned to the surface he kissed her hard," don't have a splash war with me elena.." Elena laughed and kissed him back. Damon paused, grinning," shall we go inside to do this? I think it will be hard in the water elena.." damon chuckled and lifted her up, kissing her again. They didn't get very far, damon fell to the ground on top of elena, just where the small waves reached the golden sand. Damon kissed her neck and elena smiled," what happened to doing this inside.." it sounded more like elena was happy about it than a question. Damon began to kiss down wards," i changed my mind" he chuckled and carried on.

The sound of the waves woke elena, damon was by her side as the cool waves washed over them. She was about to kiss damon again, when her vision went blurred, she completley blacked out. Suddenly elena woke in bed, ' what the hell?' she thought. She lay down, trying to figure out what was going on when stephan wrapped his cool arms around her, " go back to sleep my love, it was only a bad dream" Elena's heart skipped a beat.. it was all a dream?

_**And so, my story ends! haha i bet none of you expected this ending..Thankyou to all of the lovely people who have followed me, and who have left comments, they all mean loads to me! I'm going to be writing a new, exiting story tomorrow so keep an eye out! Love you all! mwahh :-* lucy xx**_


End file.
